The present invention relates generally to batteries and more particularly to a hermetically sealed battery which is self-venting when its interior rises in pressure above a predetermined level.
Most heremetically sealed batteries which are presently available, particularly the smaller ones such as the button batteries, are not self-venting. Accordingly, if this type of battery is exposed to elevated temperatures, the resulting buildup in pressure within could cause it to explode.
In order to obviate a situation of the type just described, a separate mechanical venting arrangement could be provided. However, this would be relatively expensive, especially compared to the overall cost of the battery.
As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention provides a way to self-vent batteries in an uncomplicated and economical but reliable way. Moreover, the self-venting batery of the present invention requires no more components than non-venting batteries.